


Give It All

by edmuretully



Category: Vikings (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Vikings, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, I Blame Tumblr, Idiots in Love, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Vikings, he loves her but she doesnt yet, our boy is a dork and just wants to be loved, win her love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-02-28 06:32:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13265700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edmuretully/pseuds/edmuretully
Summary: A love story between my OC Runa and Hvitserk





	1. Chapter 1

 

Ubbe’s phone rang in his pocket the stereotypical ring tone he gave his brother Hvitserk of the chorus from Give It All by Rise Against. Ubbe fiddle between all the pockets of his doctor’s coat to find which one he put his phone in. At last once he found it he read the text his brother had sent him. 

Hvitty: Same time for lunch?  
Ubbe: Yea same time…. Where do you want to go?  
Hvitty: Not my restaurant pleaseeeee .Everyone is driving me up the wall.   
Ubbe: Well thats knicks one place off the list. lol.  
Hvitty: What about that new sandwich shop down the road from you?  
Ubbe: Yeah that’s fine. Just come to the office like always. oh also! My new nurse started today so text me when you are here since she doesn’t know you.   
Hvitty: New nurse you say? Can’t wait to meet her ;)  
Ubbe: Hvitserk just no.

Ubbe locked his phone and placed it back in his pocket. He had one more patient to see before Hvitserk stopped by. He should probably warn his nurse about him so she knows what she’s getting into. Ubbe walked out of his office to the front desk where he found his nurse putting together patients charts for the rest of the day.

“Ah Runa a moment please?” Runa had gotten up from the desk to walk over to where Ubbe was. Runa wore a navy blue scrub top with pink scrub pants, “What is it?” she asked, “I just wanted to tell you if a younger gentlemen mid twenties possibly wearing a suit or something laid back just let him pass the desk. It’s my brother Hvitserk. Him and I are going to lunch, but I figured i’d give you the heads up. And do not mind anything that comes out of my brother’s mouth he doesn’t have a filter sometimes.”

“Well thank you for the words of warning. Much obliged. I probably should get back to what I was doing before your next patient comes.”

“Yes good idea. Thank you Runa.” She just gave a thumbs up as she walked away from him. He knew Runa and him were going to get along great when he interviewed for a new nurse. The one he had would be retiring within the few weeks and needed a new nurse as soon as possible. All the other nurses that applied for the job were all older women or straight out of nursing school. Not that he minded any of them but once he interviewed Runa he knew that she was the nurse he needed and hired her on the spot. 

An hour later Hvitserk texted Ubbe that he was headed to his work now and will be there shortly. He had walked into the office of Dr. Ubbe Ragnarrson and made his way to the front desk. He knew of the new nurse working and he thought he would go and say Hello. He saw her before she saw him. She was talking to what he assumed was a patient’s mom. He studied her as best he could from the distance. Her black hair was cut short just above hitting her shoulders, her blue eyes could look into someone’s soul and find the answer to what she was seeking an icy pale blue they were, and her skin looked of porcelain afraid to touch her it look like it could break. But he knew she wouldn’t break. 

The mother and child left and Hvitserk made his way to the desk. “Can I help yo- Oh you must be Hvitserk?” All Hvitserk could do was smile and liked the way she said his name. “Yes, that is me.” She motioned her head to the door leading to his office, “He said to let you on back.” She went back to the computer doing whatever it was after she spoke. He went to walk to the door but hesitated walking back to her desk. “I didn’t catch your name.” he stated. “That’s because I didn’t give you my name. Now if you don’t mind I do have a lot of stuff to do and I know Ubbe is probably waiting for you.” Hvitserk wasn’t sure how to handle the way this woman carried herself but it took it with a grain of salt. “Well it was nice meeting you.” He said before he made his way to Ubbe’s office. 

 Ubbe sat at his desk going over the rest of the patients he would see after lunch luckily one of his appointments cancelled so he would only have two more patients to see after his lunch. A knock rapped at his door and he knew it was Hvitserk. “Come in!” 

His brother walked in with a tad bit of confusion on his face. “Are you ok Hvitserk? You look like you were just denied by a beautiful woman.” He laughed at his own joke and Hvitserk just sat down in the chair opposite Ubbe’s desk. “I’m pretty sure that’s exactly what happened.” Ubbe got up from his desk and walked over to his brother, “Hvitty what did you do this time?”

“I didn’t do anything! I was just my normal self.”

“Well that’s where you went wrong.” Ubbe joked. “Who was it this time?”

“It was your nurse. I tried the good ol’ Hvitty charm but it didn’t work on her. She didn’t even tell me her name.” 

“Well her name is Runa if you must know and she can handle her own. One of the reasons why I hired her.” 

“I like her.” Hvitserk said. 

“Well we can discuss this more over lunch. Come dear brother let’s go.”

They left the office walking passed Runa’s desk. Ubbe quick asked if she wanted to come with but shook her head no and said she had too much to get done around the office. Hvitserk tried to avoided making eye contact with her after their awkward encounter but he soon faltered losing himself in her eyes again.

Lunch was the same as usually. They talked about their friends, anything new within the family, how Hvitserk’s restaurant was going, and how Ubbe’s practice was going.

“The mom you saw leaving today is the one I was telling you about she can’t keep her well manicured nails away from me. Always tries to get them deep in me.” They both chuckled,”Now about being deep in someone…. What do you think my chances are with your nurse?” Hvitserk joked.

“Subtle Hvitserk real subtle.”

“Whatttttt?” 

Ubbe huffed, “You probably don’t have a real good chance with her after that awkward encounter you told me about.” After that Ubbe changed the subject and went back to the normal lunch they planned to have. Ubbe ordered something for Runa to bring back with him to get the best boss award from her.

The brother’s walked back to Ubbe’s practice they bid each other good bye and Ubbe walked into his office with his bag of food for Runa. He stopped at her desk grinning and holding up the bag, “What’s that?” she asked, “Oh I thought I would be a nice boss and bring you food. I wasn’t sure what you’d like so I got you a cobb salad.” He placed the food in front of her and walked to his office, “Thanks…I guess?” he heard her saying from behind him. He just gave a thumbs up as she did early that day.

Before long his phone went off in his pocket again knowing it was Hvitserk,

Hvitty: Did she say anything about me?!  
Ubbe: I have literally been back for no more that five minutes and no she didn’t say anything..  
Hvitty: Well do your magic bring me up.  
Ubbe: Hvitserk no.

He put his phone back in his pocket and rubbed his face with his hands. He grabbed his coat from the coat rack and walked back out to the front desk. The next appointment hadn’t arrived yet but it should be any moment. He sat down at one of the desk chairs by Runa and sat in an awkward silence while Runa ate her salad. “this is a good salad by the way” she said breaking the awkward silence.

“Oh i’m glad you like it. But you’ll have to try out the food at my brother’s restaurant if you like that salad. Food is so much better there.” 

“Hmm i’ll have to stop by there sometime. Um is there anything I can help you with Dr Ubbe?”

Ubbe hestitated trying to figure out if he should really bring up Hvitserk to her or not. “Actually yeah. What did you think about my brother?”

Runa looked at him, “What about him?”

“Well what do you think about him?”

“He seems kind of a dork and a little awkward. Is he normally like that?” she questioned.

“Funny story. He really only acts like that when he’s around beautiful women.”

“Ah. Well I mean he’s cute and all but I don’t want a relationship right now and I don’t know he doesn’t seem to be my type.”

Ubbe wasn’t sure how to tell his brother this. “Oh know you’re fine I was just asking since he asked about you is all.”

Before he could go any further a bell went off letting them know their next appointment is here. “Well Dr. Ragnarsson back to business.”


	2. Chapter 2

The week started like always wake up bright and early, feed her cat Kraken, make herself some breakfast, and get ready for work. While getting ready for work she pulled out  black scrub top with small skull and crossbones all over with some grey scrub pants. Kraken was lounging on Runa's large bed watching his mom getting ready for work. This was a normal routine for the two of them, she would get ready for work and he would lounge about. Kraken was the only love of Runa's life for a long time, he was a large brown and orange Maine Coon Cat that she adopted a few years ago.

While she was getting ready for work she talked to her cat about what's going on in life. "I don't know Kraken. The guy is a total goob and not even someone I would give the time of day to, but there is just something about him not sure as to what, but oh well." When she came out of the bathroom after fixing her hair and applying a small amount of makeup she saw Kraken laying out on her bed like the scene from Titanic, she quick grabbed her phone from her nightstand and snapped a picture of him. "Oh Kraken all your followers are gonna love this." After a few months of having her beloved Kraken, Runa set up an instagram account for him. The follower count on it had reached a few thousands steadily rising over the last few months. "Now be good for mama while I'm at work will you please." She lovingly told her cat before giving him a small peck on the head. She grabbed her sunglasses and purse and left her downtown apartment to head to work. She stopped at the local Starbucks to get her morning coffee fix for the day otherwise she wouldn't be able to function without it. She drove the few minutes to Ubbe's office always arriving there before him. She parked her car in the back of the building, grabbed all her essentials, and let herself in through the back door of the office. She always like to get there a little bit early so she can get all the patient charts together and whatever else needed to be done for the day. 

She took a sip of her coffee finishing up with the paperwork noticing there was only a few charts today it look like it would be an early one. Before long Ubbe had finally arrived, "Good Morning Runa!" He yelled as he made his way to his office. "Morning Dr Ubbe."

As she gave him a few moments to collect himself she made his way to his office to inform him of the patients he would be seeing today. "It looks like we won't be seeing many people today. It looks to be about four and the last appointment comes in at 1130." As she looked up to the clock on the wall see it was five minutes to 7:30.  "Which means our first patient should be here any minute. I should probably get to work."

She had gotten up from the chair she was sitting in she was about to walk out the door before Ubbe called to her, "Oh Runa by the way my brother Hvitserk will be stopping in again for our weekly lunch. Just send him on back again when he gets here. Should be around noon." Runa realized she would have to see the total goob again. Kinda wishing she didn't but way down deep inside her she was kinda looking forward to see what antics he would use this time. "Oh lovely. Just what I need today." she joked, "Oh Runa Hvitserk isn't so bad. He is actually a really nice guy once you get to know him." "Yeah we'll see about that." she said under her breath, "What was that?" "Oh nothing. I better get going though. I don't need Mrs. Jones yelling at me for having to wait." And with that she left to go start her day of work.

 The day was going surprisingly fast. The patients were being cooperative and nice. She didn't have to yell at some mom for having to wait or something along those lines. When she looked up at the clock it said 11:45. Ubbe was with his last patient of the day and just waiting to see if he would be putting any orders in for the patient. Without realizing the little bell rang which meant someone had come in. She looked up over the counter to see Hvitserk walking in. She wasn't sure if she should go and hide or just try her best to be polite. She went for the latter.

"Well if it isn't the beautiful Runa working on this fine day." She rolled her eyes. "I'm the only other person who works here besides your brother so yeah I am working on this fine day." The sassiness that left her mouth when she spoke she just couldn't control and it took Hvitserk aback for a moment. "Easy day today?" he asked trying to make conversation with her. "Yep..... were on our last patient now so I'm hoping I can go home early." "I mean I don't see why you couldn't Ubbe usually is good with doing that." Before long it was just awkward silence between the two of them, not knowing what she should say or do Hvitserk spoke up. "Umm would you like to join Ubbe and I for lunch. I mean you don't have anymore patients after this." Runa wasn't sure if she should go or not. She thought it would be a nice gesture to go because she enjoyed her boss's company but she hasn't quite figured out how she felt about Hvitserk yet.

But before she could answer the patient was leaving and they needed to set up for their next appointment and if Hvitserk took the cue he left the desk and walked to Ubbe's office. Hvitserk walked in as Ubbe was finishing up sorting everything out. "Ah Hvitserk give me a few moments and then we can head to lunch." He crossed his arms and leaned up against the wall waiting for his brother. "I invited her to lunch with us...." "Pardon?' He repeated again. "I invited Runa to lunch with us." Ubbe stopped what he was doing and just looked at his brother, "I see and what did she say?"  "She didn't give me an answer. The last patient came out so she couldn't tell me." Ubbe walked over to his brother and gave his shoulder a pat, "I'll ask her if she would like to join us. Go wait by your car and i'll see what I can do.." Hvitserk shook his head in agreement and walked out of the office. He briefly stopped in front of Runa's desk as if to say something but changed his mind and walked out.

Ubbe had followed him out a few seconds later, "Is everything okay with him?" she asked her boss. "Yeah he's fine. But would you like to join us for lunch? I mean I was gonna send you home early and we were gonna eat at his restaurant. It'll even be my treat if you come." She hesitated, "I don't think I should I don't want to be a nuisance." Ubbe let out a small laugh, "Runa honestly that would be the last thing you are. Come on. I know you'll like the food. Please for your boss?" "Hmmph fine. Let me grab my sweater." "Perfect!"

She ran out to her car to grab one of the sweaters she kept in there. She grabbed a blue zip up to try to cover up her scrubs that she wore and made her way back to the front of the building where Ubbe and Hvitserk were waiting for her. Hvitserk was leaning up against the hood of his green jeep while Ubbe stood across from him talking about who knows what. "There she is! Come on let's get going." Runa sat in the back seat trying not to feel awkward about this whole thing while the two brothers talked about something she wasn't paying attention to.

Within a few minutes they had arrived to Hvitserk's restaurant, the words Kattegat in big dark wooden letter were displayed above the entrance. She had heard all the rave reviews about this place and that they have the best ribs and shepard's pie within a fifty mile radius. Before they walked in Runa stopped, the boys looked back to her wondering what was happening. "This is your restaurant?" she asked Hvitserk, "Yes. Is that a problem?" "Ah. No. It's not a problem. It's just I heard such good things about this place. I didn't realize it was yours." Hvitserk just gave her a small smirk, "Well I will take that as a compliment. After you my dear Runa."

She entered the restaurant following them to a table. As she was looking around she realized that it was a very neat setting. Dark hardwood floors lined the whole restaurant and the back wall was floor to ceiling windows that looked out to the town and the sitting area outside. She could definitely see herself coming back here on many occasions.

They sat down at a table in the corner away from everyone. Ubbe and Hvitserk already knew what they wanted off the menu but it took Runa a few minutes to choose something. As she was skimming the menu she asked what was good to eat here. She figured the man who owned it would know the best to choose from. He had mention the Shepard's pie was outstanding as well the soups he had were sublime. Runa just went simple and got a small salad along with the a bowl of French Onion Soup. As they waited for their food after they ordered Ubbe and Hvitserk were talking about something that proved no interest to her, she pulled her phone out and scrolled through instagram looking at all the comments and likes Kraken's picture got that she posted that morning. 

Whatever the conversation they were having had now changed and they turned their attention to her. "What made you become a nurse?" Hvitserk asked getting straight to the point. She realized after he asked that question that no one ever really asked her that before. "Well no ones ever really asked me that. Which is surprising to think about. Well I just like helping people and children especially. It was the desire to help which drove me to be a nurse. Although I started off as an ER nurse but that got to be too much for me." "Oh why is that?" her boss asked. "Just the hours and the patients we would get or what I would see on a daily basis got to be too much. So I started looking around at different places and Ubbe's office came up and I thought it would be a perfect place for me. And as a matter of fact it is and I love it. I can't thank Ubbe enough for hiring me." Ubbe had the biggest smile on his face knowing he had that much of an impact on her life already.

After that the food had arrived and it all smelled heavenly. Ubbe got some sort of sandwich while Hvitserk had gotten fish, everything looked so good. The first bite of her soup was so delicious she might have found her new favorite restaurant but didn't want to tell Hvitserk that, afraid of making his ego too big and give him the wrong idea. 

After everyone was done eating the waiter came to take all the plates away. "Runa do you have any plans tonight? We're having a small get together tonight for a bunch of people tonight. Would you want to come?" Hvitserk asked, "Oh.... Well as much as I would like to attend I have a self defense class I go to every other Friday is tonight. If it wasn't tonight I'd totally come. Sorry...." Ubbe looked between the two of them, "Oh no worries. It was last minute. We understand." Ubbe mentioned.

"So self defense?" Runa rolled her eyes at the way Hvitserk mentioned it. "Yes self defense. My friend Herja teaches the class. So don't try anything cause i'll kick your ass each way to Sunday." Ubbe let out a laugh while Hvitserk laughed kinda awkwardly. 

"Well we should all get going. Hvitserk if you could be a dear and give us a ride back to the office that would be great." The younger brother nodded and they made their way back to his jeep and with that they left to go drop Ubbe and Runa off. Hvitserk pulled in to the parking spot in front of Ubbe's office and parked. Ubbe said his thanks and that he'll see his brother later and had gotten out. Runa took a second  waiting for Ubbe to finish before she said her thanks. "Umm thanks for the ride." Looking at Hvitserk through his rear view mirror, "Lunch was really good. Thanks for inviting me." She noticed a small spark in the green eyes that were staring back at her. "It was my pleasure. See you later Runa." She opened the door about to get out before she looked back at him, "See you later Hvitserk," She made her way over to Ubbe giving the man in the car a slight wave. 

As they watched him drive away Runa heard Ubbe make a small cough behind her, "Yes?" she turned around to look at him. "Oh it's nothing. It just look like you two had a moment." He smirked, "What?! No! We did not have a moment!" 

"Whatever you say." He said walking toward his car parked in the back.  "You're crazy Ubbe to think that happened." 

"Again whatever you say. See you Monday!"

Ubbe had gotten in his car and drove away waving. Runa stood in her spot wondering if they really had a moment or was she just being completely oblivious to it all. She shook her head from her thoughts and got in her car and drove to her apartment to get ready for her class tonight. 


	3. Chapter 3

The last patient left for the day and Runa was getting all her stuff ready to leave for the night. She heard the bell ring from the front door letting them know someone was here, but it was after hours. _Who would be coming in now?_ she thought. 

She thought maybe it was Hvitserk or one of Ubbe's other brothers stopping in and he forgot to tell her. As she peaked out the front desk window she noticed a petite blonde woman storming in and making her way to her boss's office. She wasn't sure what to do but figure to stick around for the time being to make sure everything is fine. 

Ubbe's office door slammed open and Ubbe looked up from his desk to see what the commotion was about. He saw Margrethe standing in the doorway. Getting up from his desk he walked over to the door and motioned for her to move so he could shut his office door. "Who do you think you are barging in here like this! What if I had patients here Margrethe what then. You shouldn't even be here." 

Margrethe walked over to one of the chairs in Ubbe's office and threw her purse down in it. "The money we settled on that you would give me isn't going to be enough Ubbe."

"What do you mean it isn't going to be enough!? We settled on that amount! You agreed to it after months and months of negotiating! But now you want to tell me that isn't enough?" Ubbe almost yelled.  "I thought it would be enough for the lifestyle I live, but no it isn't enough. We have to think of a better amount." 

"Margrethe we are already divorced in a binding contract that the amount I was to give you would be that and only that. It even says in the paperwork I am not allowed to give you more and you cannot ask for me. You're technically breaking the law." 

Margrethe sauntered over in front of Ubbe playing with the front of his shirt. "I won't tell anyone if you wont." By this time Ubbe had gotten pissed, he gently removed her from in front of him and walked back over to his desk. "You live with your parents now why don't you go and ask them for money like you use to." 

"They told me no!" she screamed. "WHY WOULD YOU THINK I'D SAY YES THEN?!" Ubbe finally raising his voice back to her.

By now Runa was growing concerned from the all the yelling coming from her boss's office. She remembered a few weeks ago Ubbe gave her Hvitserk's number in case of an emergency and she figured this was as big of an emergency this could get. She scrolled through her phone looking for Hvitserk's number, when she finally found it she clicked call and hoped he would pick up.

"Hello?" she had a sense of relief wash over her as she heard his voice on the other end of the phone. "Is this Hvitserk?" 

"Yes? May I ask who is calling?"

"Oh yeah. Um so it's Runa...." there was a pause on the other end.

"Runa how did you get my number? Not that this is an issue. I'm actually flattered you somehow got my number." Before he could go on Runa caught him off, "Hey i'm sorry to bug you but Ubbe gave me your number in case of an emergency. Well we kinda have a situation down here at his office. Margrethe is here and they're arguing really bad and I don't know what to do. I figured you'd be able to help."

Without any hesitation Hvitserk said, "I'll be right there." They both hung up the phone while Runa waited desperately for Hvitserk to get here and hoping she didn't have to kick some woman's ass in the mean time. 

About ten minutes later Hvitserk showed up just as the arguing in the office intensified. "Thank you so much for coming" Runa mentioned. "Yeah it's no problem. It was a good idea calling me. I'll see what I can do. Just wait here." he said to her. When Hvitserk reached for the handle a loud crash came from inside. He opened the door to see a picture frame broken and scattered across the floor both Margrethe and Ubbe staring at him.

Hvitserk shut the door behind him leaving Runa by the door trying to listen in.

"Margrethe who the fuck do you think you are right now?!" Hvitserk announced. "You aren't suppose to be here and you need to get the fuck out! I will call the cops on you if I have to." He walked closer to her now, "And a pretty thing like you in jail would go over so well don't you think?" At this point she looked between the two of them admitting defeat grabbing her purse and stormed out of the office but not before throwing an insults Runa's way. She noticed Runa standing by the door way and stopped to look at her. It was a nicer day so Runa wore a short sleeved scrub top that showed off her tattoos but Margrethe used that against her. "Really Ubbe this is the girl you hired for your new nurse? Well I thought I had something to worry about but this trailer trash has nothing on me." And with that all three of them were ready to strangle her. 

"But really the tattoos? Ubbe you could do better." Before Ubbe and Hvitserk could get a word in Runa walked straight up to Margrethe only inches away from her face. "It would be in your best interesting of you and that pretty little face of yours to leave now before you piss me off more than you've already made me. You don't have the right to come in here and yell at everyone cause you're a spoiled little brat and didn't get your way. Now if you don't want to have to call your plastic surgeon I suggest you leave all of us alone." 

Runa could start to see this woman growing nervous in front of her and could tell she was tensing up, "And if I ever see you in here again you won't have to deal with Ubbe or Hvitserk. You'll have to deal with me and believe me it won't be pretty." 

Margrethe didn't make eye contact with her but looked back to Hvitserk and Ubbe standing in the door way, "You're just gonna let this trailer trash speak to me like this?" she begged.

"Yeah I will and you should probably listen to her if I was you." Ubbe announced and with that his mad ex wife looked back at all three of them and stormed out.

Hvitserk and Ubbe walked over to Runa both giving her a small pat on her shoulder, "Runa I'm so sorry you had to deal with all that. Why don't you take the next few days off. I'll call the patients personally and reschedule them." Runa turned around to face the brothers, "No Ubbe it's fine. Don't worry it's not like I haven't dealt with crazy women before. You get use to it."

"Are you sure? It's no problem at all really." he boss stated. "No no it's fine. I swear."

"Well if you change your mind you just let me know, but I really appreciate you stepping in like that to help. It was smart to call Hvitserk and have him come down. And if I'm being honest after witnessing what I saw you scare me a little bit." Ubbe saying letting out a small chuckle. She just laughed at the thought. "Well I best be going I have to clean my office now before I head home. Thank you again Runa and thanks for answering her call Hvitty." Ubbe giving his brother a small pat before walking back to his office. Hvitserk and Runa were now left alone in the middle of the waiting standing around awkwardly not sure of what to do next.

"Um so would you want to get drinks with me later after your shitty day? My treat." He asked. She contemplated the idea for a few moments before deciding that would actually be a great idea after the whole ordeal. "You know what that would be nice."

Hvitserk's face lit up when she agreed. "Awesome! Well how about I meet you at seven tonight at Spitfire's?"

"Really Spitfire's? You go to that bar too?" She asked some what perplexed to know he goes to one of the same bar she does. '"Yeah I love that place. It's my little hole in the wall bar. So see you later then?" She nodded and watched as Hvitserk went to leave but not before looking back to her once more the little bell ringing when he left.

 

It was 5 o'clock by the time she got back home, Kraken waiting patiently by the her side so she could feed him and like any single woman does when she lives home alone with a pet sometimes you vent to them. "Kraken you will never believe what happened today!" As she explained how her day unfold to her big furry cat she wasn't sure if he was not interested or too into his food, "But after she left that goob I've told you about Hvitserk he asked to get drinks with me later and for whatever reason I agreed. What am I suppose to wear?!"

She figured showering would probably be the best idea first so she could wash today away. She turned on Pandora radio and clicked on the Fall Out Boy station and headed to the shower. The steam from the warm shower helped relax her from today's horrors and hopes she wouldn't have to threaten anyone any time soon. As she got out of the shower wrapping up in a blue bath robe she walked past her bed where Kraken was sprawled out giving his belly a small rub and made her way to her closet.

As she scanned the clothes hanging up trying to decide what would be best. As she dried her hair with her towel she eyed her black The Misfits tank dress, "That'll work." It wasn't quite warm enough for just the dress so she thought a jacket may help and she was back to scanning the clothes. She pulled out a light brown jacket with a few zippers on either side and a belt running along the bottom of it with the buckle on the one side. She sprawled the clothes on the bed as she went to go start getting ready. Pulling the blow dryer and straightener out of the bathroom cupboard she began to blow dry then straighten her hair which only took a short amount of time due to her short hair. She rummaged around her makeup bag trying to find her eyeliner which always seemed to be at the bottom of the bag when she needs it. Runa was never the girl who wore a lot of makeup. The necessities for her was some good eye liner, black mascara, some foundation, and some blush and highlighter when she would go all out and she felt like going all out. Now in Runa's mind she isn't considering this a date just a good time with someone.

She finished with her hair and makeup and went to go get dress. She grabbed a lacy bra and matching underwear to wear underneath, put on her black dress, and then put on her jacket. Before she could consider her outfit complete she went back to her closet and scanned the shoes lined up in the back of the closet. Skimming through her shoe collection she picked out some light tan thigh high boots. She gave herself a once over in her floor length mirror and deemed herself ready. She went to go grab her phone to check the time, 6:30 the phone read.

It would take about ten minutes to get to Spitfire's from her apartment. She didn't want to arrive super early so she tried to kill a few minutes before leaving. She scrolled through her Instagram for Kraken. She posted a new picture this morning of him and he was at about 1.1k likes so far. She checked her Facebook to see nothing of great importance and noticed the clock read 6:40. She got up and checked her appearance one more time in the mirror taking a mirror selfie cause of how good she thought she looked. She figured she could probably leave now getting there only a few minutes early. She grabbed her keys and purse from next to the door and said good bye to Kraken.

It did take about ten minutes to drive to the bar. She parked out on the street and looked around for Hvitserk's jeep. She didn't see it so she must have beat him here. She walked into her old hangout bar where she spent many a Friday nights here with friends, but after becoming a nurse she wasn't able to stop out here as much she would like but she does her best.

When she walked in the door she scanned the crowd seeing if she could spot the familiar face she was looking for her eyes trying to readjust to the dim lighting with the neon colors lights lining the walls. She turned and noticed Hvitserk sitting at the bar waving at her to get her attention. She quick took in his appearance on her way over to him. His hair was still pulled back into his man bun. He wasn't wearing his fancy clothes this time like he normally does but a little bit more laid back. He was wearing a grey button up with some sort of band tee underneath, black jeans, and white converse.

When Hvitserk saw Runa walk up to him at the bar his jaw almost dropped. He knew from what he could see from when he saw her in scrubs she had a nice body but the dress she wore showed every curve she had. He didn't think when he first met Runa she could be anymore beautiful but he was damn wrong. She blew every girl in this bar away and then some.

"Hi Hvitserk."

"Hello Runa. I saved you a seat. You don't know how many people I had to tell no to for trying to take this spot."

"Oh I'm sorry to have kept you waiting! I thought I got here earlier enough. I didn't see your jeep so I didn't think you were here yet." She tried to apologize.

"Oh no noooo. You didn't I've only been here like five minutes before you. I parked out in the parking lot in back." He pulled the bar chair out for her and took her seat before he sat down, "So whatcha drinking?"

"Um I guess i'll take a Rum and Coke." Hvitserk flagged the bartender down, "What are you and this lovely lady having?" the bartender asked. "She will have a rum and coke and I will take a Guinness." Their drinks appeared in front of them a few moments later and both took sips from their drinks. Runa tried to think of something to talk about but Hvitserk beat her to the punch. "So have you been coming to Spitfire's often?" She took another sip of her drink and then putting it down on the bar. "I have. This use to be my go to bar when I turned 21, but I stopped going all the time once I started nursing school. Just didn't have the time to come here like I normally did. Just once every so often. I haven't been here in months though, but nothing has changed." As she motioned to the walls of the bar which was lined with different color neon lights along with many stickers which made up most of the walls in the bar itself. "I'm guessing you come here often then?" she asked, "I do, well I did. I don't I come here a decent amount I guess you could say."

Runa returned to her drink taking a few sips. Hvitserk took another swig of his beer getting a foam mustache along the way. Runa couldn't help let out a small giggle seeing his little foam mustache, "What's so funny?" "You uh got a little foam there on your face." He quickly wiped it away shooting Runa a smile.

"So I know we talked about how you became a nurse what did your family think of that?"

 _Well he is straight to the point_ , she thought. "Well they were happy that I was going into such a career. They knew from me growing up I always wanted to help people so they weren't surprised when I told them I was going to nursing school."

"Well that's good at least. Do you have any siblings?"

"Nope. I'm an only child." Hvitserk almost choked on his drink, "Seriously? I didn't know people still only had one kid." Runa laughed, "My mom always like to tell me that I was sassy enough for her and she wasn't sure if she could handle more of me. I got my sass from her and yet she was surprised by it."

"I always wondered what being an only child is like." "Ubbe did tell me you guys come from a big family."

Hvitserk took another sip of his drink finishing it up and order a whiskey sour this time, "Yep. There's five of us. I'm the third born for my dad but the second born with my mom. My dad had a wife before he married my mom. That's where my oldest brother Bjorn came from, but Ubbe is the oldest through my mom. I literally am the token middle child."

"Do you have the middle child syndrome?" Runa joked, "I'm pretty sure I do honestly! But enough about my family. You should know enough from my brother. Tell me more about yours."

"Hm let's see where to start. Well I mentioned I was an only child. My dad works for this big company he is one of their top people so he makes good money and my mom is a teacher. There's perks to being an only child I will admit. We got to travel a lot. Every summer we would travel somewhere for a week or two come back and then leave on some new adventure. I've been all over and I'll never take that for granted. Plus I hope when the time comes I start a family i'll be able to have those things with my future husband and children. Have you traveled anywhere?"

"Only a couple places. Mostly places that are warm. I have been wanting to go to Norway as of late. Ya know experience the history with Viking culture since that's where my ancestors are from."

"I've only been to Norway once. It's a very beautiful country I will say."

As the night went on the two of them talked for what seem liked hours the drinks helping them loosen up a bit. They talked more about their families and friends, future endeavors, if they have pets, and anything else they could think of. Before long one of them noticed what time it was and realized it was getting late. "Oh I should probably get going Kraken is probably waiting up for me." Hvitserk shot her a confused look then remember that was her cat's name. "Oh right your cat. Well I had a really fun time tonight. We should do this again." He mentioned rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah this was fun. I'd be down to go out again." She could see Hvitserk's eye light up a bit with her agreeing to do this again.

"Well I'll see you soon." As she walked to the front door Hvitserk quick caught up with her, "I'll walk you out to your car if that's ok. Make sure you get there ok."

 _Well this is new_ , she thought. She's never had a guy walk her to her car to make sure she got there ok. He held the door open for her to walk out and walk the few steps it took to get to her car. "Well thanks again." Runa thought maybe giving him a hug would be a good idea after the good time she had tonight. She went in for a hug wrapping her arms around his waist and he wrapping his arm around her shoulders. She took in the scent of him without realizing and knew she liked it. They let go from their brief hug and Runa walked to the driver's side door and got it. She gave a small wave goodbye to him and drove back to her place. She looked back in the rear view mirror she saw Hvitserk waving good bye.

When Runa was out of sight Hvitserk walked around the building to his jeep. He pulled out his cellphone and quick sent Ubbe a text.

Hvitserk: Welp I'm going to marry that girl.

Ubbe: I take it it went well?

Hvitserk: Very well

 

Runa arrived back at her place. Opening the door Kraken was waiting for her like always. She gave him a quick pat and placed her keys and purse next to the door and walked back to her room. She flopped down on her bed her cat following close behind. He rubbed up against her side purring loudly. "Well Kraken I'd say Hvitserk isn't too bad at all."

 


End file.
